icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Bourne
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Netherhill, SK, CAN | draft = 38th overall | draft_year = 1974 | draft_team = Kansas City Scouts | wha_draft = 17th overall | wha_draft_year = 1974 | wha_draft_team = Indianapolis Racers | career_start = 1974 | career_end = 1988 }} Bob Bourne (born June 21, 1954 in Netherhill, Saskatchewan) is a retired professional left winger who played in the NHL between 1974 and 1988. Playing career Bourne was drafted 38th overall by the Kansas City Scouts in the 1974 NHL Amateur Draft. However, he never played for the Scouts. On September 13, 1974, he was stolen by Islander General Manager Bill Torrey in a trade for Bart Crashley and the rights to Larry Hornung. Hornung never played again in the NHL and Crashley scored just three goals in twenty-seven games with the Scouts. Bob Bourne was known for his blazing speed and his reckless skating stride. Bourne also possessed an underrated shot to go along with his speed, and was an integral part of the run of nineteen straight playoff victories the New York Islanders enjoyed during the 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, and 1984 playoff campaigns. Bourne spent the entire 1974–75 season with the Islanders but found himself in the minor leagues the following year. He returned to the Islanders for the 1976–77 season, and spent the next ten seasons on Long Island, recording at least thirty goals three times and between twenty and thirty goals three others. He won the Stanley Cup 4 times 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983. Bourne was at his best in the 1983 playoffs, when he led the Islanders in playoff scoring en route to their fourth Stanley Cup, and in doing so, shut down the heavily favored Edmonton Oilers. His 1983 playoff effort included a memorable end-to-end rush against the rival New York Rangers. The next season Bourne was forced to watch helplessly as a separated shoulder and knee injury sidelined him for most of the playoffs, including the finals against the same Oilers in the 1984 finals. The Oilers defeated the Islanders in five games in 1984, ending the franchise dream to win five championships in a row. Bourne was never the same player again after the knee injury, and the Islanders were never the same team again, either. It should be noted that Bob Bourne's career ended on a high note. He was claimed by the Los Angeles Kings on waivers in October, 1986 and played 2 seasons with the Kings. In his final year of playing professional hockey, 1987–1988, Bob Bourne had his swan song, playing well once again and being awarded The Bill Masterton Trophy for perseverance. After retiring as a player, Bourne served as a coach for several minor league teams, including the Central Texas Stampede, Las Vegas Thunder and Utah Grizzlies. He is now a realtor in Kelowna, British Columbia. Bourne was honored as the ninth member of the Islanders Hall of Fame on November 25, 2006. While Bourne's number fourteen was not retired (it was most recently worn by Chris Campoli), he joined the eight team members players, one coach and one general manager whose numbers have been retired in the Islanders Hall. The other members are Denis Potvin, Mike Bossy, Billy Smith, Bryan Trottier, Clark Gillies, Bob Nystrom, Bill Torrey and Al Arbour. A banner commemorating Bourne's induction hangs in the Nassau Coliseum. Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1954 Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Fort Worth Texans players Category:Kansas City Scouts draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Saskatoon Blades alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1988